The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for actuating electromagnetic switchgear, which comprises a switch position indicator, by means of an "on" key for the actuating coil.
In a known arrangement of an electromagnetic switching device German Pat. No. (DE-PS 592 266) the "on" key is the auxiliary contact which can be brought into the "on" position independent of the "off" position of the electromagnetic switch yoke and closes the circuit for holding the electromagnetic switch, whereby the auxiliary contact is held by the electromatic switch yoke following without mechanical action into the actuated position. In this switching device separate holding means for the main and auxiliary contacts are provided, so that a fixed sequence of operation of the auxiliary contacts and main contacts cannot be ensured.
Further, an arrangement is known for switching on of a load (German non-prosecuted application DE-OS No. 27 32 914) in which switching on of the electromagnetic switch contacts is effected mechanically and the circuit for the energizing coil is only completed on closing of the electromagnetic switch contacts. Here, the switch disposed in the circuit of the energizing coil is mechanically coupled with the electromagnetic switch contacts and the switch itself serves for switching on the load. Voltage is not, however, applied to the energizing coil until the main contacts are closed.